


I Love Dick

by wickedwiccan



Category: Bat Family - Fandom, Batman - Fandom, Batman and Robin, Nightwing - Fandom, Red Hood - Fandom, Red Robin - Fandom, Robin - Fandom, batfam - Fandom
Genre: Brothers, Dick Jokes, Family Game Night, Fulffy, Game Night, Love, Teasing, brothers being brothers, funny?, humor?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 10:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11355978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedwiccan/pseuds/wickedwiccan
Summary: It was family game night.Dick usually made sure everyone was here, but somehow the main bat was able to escape his eldest sons blackmail for one evening. Jason deemed Bruce lucky. He had been reluctantly roped in as well but... Jason wasn't about to relinquish himself to a night of boredom. Instead, he decided to entertain himself with dick jokes all evening.It was getting old real fast.





	I Love Dick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shebadango](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shebadango/gifts).



> I haven't posted in a while, but i recently had the urge to write a fanfic.Going through my idea list, I found this little gem. Good or bad, here's the result.

“Why are you laughing Todd?” Damian was becoming annoyed. There was nothing humorous happening at the moment.

“Because, he’s Dick!” the Red Hood let out another chortle.

Tim and Dick rolled their eyes. 

It was family game night. Dick usually made sure everyone was here, but somehow the main bat was able to escape his eldest sons blackmail for one evening. Jason deemed Bruce lucky. He had been reluctantly roped in as well, but it was better than having those holiday photos leaked to everyone. He made the mistake before and will never again. When Dick says he’ll do it, he’ll do it, and when he says everyone, he means everyone. He may have a charming smile and perfect blue eyes on the outside, but he’s a mischievous, conniving little devil on the inside. Maybe even more so than Damian. Still, Jason wasn't about to relinquish himself to a night of boredom. Instead, he decided to entertain himself with dick jokes all evening. It was getting old real fast.

“You mean Grayson.” Damian tossed the dice, moving his piece along with it.

“No, I mean dick. D-I-C-K.” He sniggered, “Man, I love me some dick!” 

Tim sighed, “Cut it out. It’s your turn anyway.”

“Your sudden spike in affection for him is odd.” Damian crossed his arms. He seemed annoyed, mostly because Grayson was his big brother, not Todd's.

“Really?” Jason appeared to have caught on. “And you don't?”

“Can we just get on with the game?” Tim tried to defuse the situation but to no avail. He was completely ignored.

“I never said I didn't.”

“But you never said you did.” Jason teased, an obvious red climbing the little robin’s neck.

Tim turned to the eldest, “Dick, stop them before they start hitting each other.”

He just shrugged, “I don't see any harm done.” then reached for the board, “Jason, I’m taking your turn for you.”

“I don't need to say it.” Damian kept his posture but still looked away.

“Come on now, that's not true.” Jason leaned in closer. “Say it: you love dick!”

“You don't have to do as he says.” Tim, on his other side, told him. 

“I know.” Damian glared, feeling like the cliche devil and angel were on his shoulders, except both were devils. 

He couldn't back down now, it was a matter of pride. 

Damian mumbled something.

“What was that?”

“I- *mumble*”

“You what?”

“I love- *mumble*”

“I can't hear you~” Jason’s voice was sing song.

“I love…” He spoke in a low rumble, but everyone heard. “Grayson.” 

That wasn't exactly what Jason was going for, but maybe it would work just as much. He quickly found that it didn't. The little bird didn't seem as flustered as initially anticipated, nor did Dick. In all honesty, Damian looked as if he were a child forced into an apology more than anything. 

Jason looked to his older brother confused.

“He’s said it before.” The man began cleaning up the game since the others seemed to refuse to play anymore. “Not that often, and never around you two, but he's said it.”

This wasn't working how Jason wanted. It wasn't teasing if the little brat didn't get flustered. How could he turn this around?

“Well… you said Grayson… It's a common last name.” that sly grin returned. “It could mean anyone and not our beloved Dicky Bird.”

“I think that’s enough Jason.”

“Awe, come on. He’s never used your name. Wouldn't it be nice if just once...?”

Dick eyed him, but said nothing.

“Come on, kid.” Jason turned back to him partly to avoid Dick’s stink eye, “Use his name. Say dick.”

“Why should I?” Damian was becoming more defensive.

“So he can really know. You know how depressed he gets when you’re cold to him. Just say that you love dick.”

At this point, Dick was genuinely curious, not about his little brother loving him, but if he would say his name. Tim, on the other hand, understood Jason’s ploy all too well and wondered if he’d succeed.

Damian was contemplating, a slight pink climbing him. “Di- no. why?” he held that usual glaring pout.

“Stupid, I already told you why.”

"..." he paused a long while, "...Fine… I love *mumble*” he looked away again.

“Come again?”

“I love *mumble*”

“Hum, I guess you don't really love him do you?”

Damian fidget, fists clenched, anger blatantly rising.

“I mean, even I said it.”

“I LOVE DICK!” the youngest exclaimed, heaving in anger and frustration. “There, are you satisfied?!”

There was a pause.

Astonished expression were plastered on all former robbins. 

“My word!” Alfred, who had been just passing by, was taken back by the sudden exclamation.

After being stopped for a moment, the butler began away from them. That was when Jason started bursting with a bellowing laughter. Tim joined in moments later, first small and slow, then just as loud and obnoxious as Jason. Dick was eventually along for the ride with more of a chuckle than his normal cackle.

“Wh-what’s so funny?!” Damian was as red as a ripe tomato and obviously clueless to the play on words.

The middle two boys paused only to laugh again harder.

“Grayson!” Robin growled for an explanation.

The elder brother threw an arm around him, “Don't worry Dami,” and planted a light kiss on his head, “I love you too.”

~end~

**Author's Note:**

> I just love seeing Damian so flustered and ignorant to certain things <3 He's an innocent little badass baby that needs protection :)
> 
> Shout out to my bestie for introducing me to him! (I know you already read this, but I'm gifting it to you anyway!)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! (^.^)/


End file.
